Polaris (Lorna Dane, Hero Datafile)
POLARIS Lorna Sally Dane secret Lorna Dane was born of an affair between her mother Suzanna and Magneto. Her mother's husband, Arnold Dane, later learned of this affair and confronted his wife while he was flying her and Lorna on his plane. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna whose desperation to make her parents stop fighting caused an early manifestation of her immense magnetic abilities, which caused a magnetic pulse that destroyed the plane and killed her parents. Lorna survived the crash and was found by her true father, Magneto, who had been drawn to the location by her magnetic pulse. Believing that she was not ready for her abilities or the life he could offer her, he had his associate Mastermind re-write Lorna's memories of that day. Lorna was raised by Arnold's sister and her husband, and grew up thinking that they were her real parents until she was informed of the truth when she was almost twenty years old - Lorna's foster parents had feared it would cause her extreme stress and trauma if they told her before. Iceman met the young Lorna after she was identified as a mutant by Cerebro. Lorna's magnetic powers reemerged when she was controlled by Mesmero and subjected to a 'mutant energy stimulator' device. Iceman provided evidence that convinced Lorna that her true parents had died in a plane crash years earlier. Lorna returned home with the X-Men and, eventually, joined the team under the code name Magnetrix. For a while, Iceman had a crush on her, but Lorna didn't truly reciprocate the feelings. Lorna did, however, fall in love with her teammate Havok, the brother of Cyclops. They both served for a time as active X-Men. When Lorna first encountered the real Magneto in the Savage Land, she was surprised that he did not know who she was. When the old and new X-Men together fought the island Krakoa, it seemed Lorna displayed her major power potential for the first time as she disrupted the Earth's magnetic field, flinging Krakoa into deep space. Years later, it was revealed that Prof. Xavier actually altered the minds of everyone to cover-up the fact that his second team of X-Men were all slaughtered attempting to save them. Following the X-Men's battle against the island Krakoa, Lorna and Alex left the X-Men to pursue their mutual interest in geophysics, attending graduate school in Nevada. Lorna's mind came under the domination of the Shi'ar Intelligence agent, Davan Shakari, also known as Erik the Red. It was he who gave Lorna the code name Polaris. Shakari kidnapped Alex and Lorna and subjected them to a powerful form of mind control: they were turned against the X-Men and attempted to assassinate Prof. Xavier. A massive battle ensued at Kennedy International Airport, with the duo battling the X-Men. Polaris was defeated by Storm, but Shakari managed to escape with both her and Alex. Eventually, Prof. Xavier freed Lorna and Alex from Shakari's control and they stayed at Muir Island for their recovery. When Mister Sinister and the Marauders ambushed Lorna, her mind was overtaken by an evil being, known as Malice, while Lorna saw Alex off to check on the X-Men. As Malice, Lorna led the Marauders for a few months, first attempting to kill Cyclops' wife, Madelyne Pryor-Summers and battled Alex and the X-Men. Malice's energy matrix was very compatible with Lorna's powers and the two became grafted together, apparently inseparable. After Mister Sinister was seemingly killed, Malice's hold over Polaris weakened and Lorna was able to place a phone call to the X-Men in Australia for help, but they arrived too late. Lorna in the meantime met her half-sister Zaladane, a priestess for the Savage Land's Sun People. Havok managed to infiltrate her army in disguise while the X-Men followed. There, the X-Men found that Zaladane had amassed an army of Savage Land natives who were being mentally controlled for her by Worm. Zaladane, using the High Evolutionary's machinery, stripped Polaris of her magnetic powers and took them as her own. The process also managed to finally separate Lorna and Malice. Zaladane and her forces clashed with Ka-Zar and the X-Men, who were trying to free Lorna. During the encounter, Polaris' Secondary Mutation kicked in and she grew in height, was invulnerable, and had superhuman strength. Zaladane's army was released from Worm's control, and Lorna regained her freedom. She discovered that her new mutation also affected those around her, amplifying negative emotions such as anger and hate. Upon examination even Moira MacTaggert was at a loss to explain Lorna's new mutation. Lorna was then asked to join the newly formed Government X-Factor by Valerie Cooper and, tired of hiding out on Muir Island, she accepted. Lorna and Alex were set as its leaders. Since this time X-Factor had changed dramatically, and so had Polaris, growing stronger and surer of herself, and more independent from Alex. They tried to maintain the relationship but they broke up and reconciled multiple times. Polaris became a mainstay of X-Factor and became the government's secret weapon against a possible attack from Magneto until the team disbanded. After Apocalypse was defeated, Lorna went to Genosha with Magneto to supply him with power and help him keep order. She believed she was doing it for the greater good, but also knew that she enjoyed the education in her powers that she was receiving. At this time, Lorna began running genetic tests on Magneto and herself, while investigating the plane crash that killed her parents. To her shock, she discovered that she was Magneto's genetic daughter. After coming to terms with her discovery, Polaris returned to Genosha, greeted as a returning princess. Lorna was still there when the Sentinels sent by Cassandra Nova decimated the island's population. Polaris fled the scene and survived the radiation surges and power blasts. For months she struggled to contain the electromagnetic fields of the dead, nearly going crazy in the process, until the X-Men visited Genosha and found her. They managed to break through to Polaris and rescued her from the ravaged country. After Alex was found in a coma, Lorna returned to the X-Men. Her attitude had changed, becoming more dark and violent. This all had to do with the traumatic events in Genosha. Even her impending marriage to Alex failed to change her behavior. She uncharacteristically killed some mutant-killing soldiers. This resulted in Alex breaking up with Lorna right before their wedding for the X-Men’s personal nurse Annie Ghazikhanian. Traumatized and humiliated, the unstable Polaris went berserk and commenced to go on a rampage that nearly resulted in her killing Alex. Juggernaut stopped Lorna by knocking her out. Professor Xavier helped Lorna through psychic therapy. After the events of M-Day, in which the majority of mutants lost their powers, Lorna also lost her mutant gene and her magnetic powers. Lorna soon was kidnapped by Apocalypse and transformed into one of his Horsemen of Apocalypse known as Pestilence. Apocalypse also used his advanced technology to give Lorna back a magnetic power similar to the powers she lost on M-Day. They would battle the X-Men and New Avengers when they finally discover Pestilence was actually Lorna. Lorna would be able to resist Apocalypse and would later recover in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. After being rescued from an anti-Apocalypse cult by a new team of X-Men, Polaris agreed to join Professor X, Darwin, Havok, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, and Warpath on their mission to stop Vulcan from attacking the Shi'ar Empire. Polaris, Havok, and Marvel Girl joined the ranks of the Starjammers. Havok made it the Starjammer's only interest to end Vulcan's rule as Emperor of the Shi'ar Empire. Following the surrender of the Shi'ar to the Inhumans, Lorna remained on the Shi'ar homeworld along with Havok and Marvel Girl for some time. After they returned to Earth, Polaris joined X-Factor Investigations after the X-Men underwent their Schism on behalf of Wolverine. After Jamie Maddox' apparent death, Lorna and Havok took over leadership of X-Factor Investigations. Jamie returned from the dead however and agreed to share leadership with them. It was during this time she learned of the true reason behind the death of her parents, causing her to once again become severely unstable. Lorna's sanity was restored when Banshee chose to end her own life as a mortal and underwent apotheosis, becoming the new Morrigan, Goddess of War and Death. X-Factor further changed after her longtime partner Havok chose to leave to join the Avengers. After a long conversation about their relationship, they ultimately parted as good friends. Lorna was approached by CEO of Serval Industries, Harrison Snow, and was asked to lead a new corporate team of mutants to help people. Lorna agreed and began recruiting members for her all-new version of X-Factor. At first, the team was a bit dysfunctional, but since its inception, Lorna has proven to be a very capable and very worthy leader. She was approached by her half-sister, Wanda Maximoff, who expressed interest in "hanging out". Wanda later revealed that she believed Lorna would make a brilliant Avenger, and asked her to consider joining the Uncanny Avengers (Avengers Unity Squad), but Lorna refused. Her loyalty was with the X-Men and her mutant people. Polaris possesses the natural ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magento has, she can not summon as great an amount of energy as her father. The exact limits have not been measured, but they are considerably below those of Magneto. Since she has preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, she has not worked nearly as hard to develop them as Magneto has. Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. Polaris has been observed levitating metallic objects and creating force fields in which she can suspend persons or objects in the air and in which she can protect them from attacks from outside the fields. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. By concentrating, Polaris is able to perceive the world around herself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. She was de-powered by her half-sister after M-Day, but almost immediately thereafter she was re-powered by Apocalypse when she was made into a horseman. Polaris was later confirmed to have her X-Gene restored later. Polaris also has naturally green hair due to her X-Gene. Lorna possesses expertise in geophysics, and has earned a Masters degree in that field. Lorna appears to have inherited her father's propensity for mental illness and depression. She has at various times suffered mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness and severe depression. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Loving and Kind/Cold and Agressive, Mistress of Magnetism, Polar Opposites Power Sets MAGNETIC MANIPULATION MUTATION Magnetic Blast D8, Magnetic Shield D8, Magnetic Senses D10, Magnetic Mastery D10, Subsonic Flight D8, Transmutation D6 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Bending To My Will. When including a Magnetic Manipulation Mutation power in an action against a metallic target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Magnetic Constructs. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Magnetic Manipulation Mutation to create assets. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Magnetic Manipulation Mutation powers in a dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. SFX: Taxing. Take D6 or step up Mental stress to step up or double a Magnetic Manipulation Mutation power for your next action. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Magnetic Manipulation Mutation. Recover Magnetic Manipulation Mutation when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Magnetic Manipulation Mutation until you recover that trauma. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, gain 1 PP. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Rookie D6, Cosmic Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Milestones BIPOLARITY 1 XP When you take or step up emotional or mental complications. 3 XP When you completely recover from an emotional or mental complication. 10 XP When you suffer a mental breakdown, taking trauma in the process, or recover your mental trauma through therapy. DEVIL'S ADVOCATE 1 XP When you defend either Professor Xavier's or Magneto's views before the followers of the other one. 3 XP When you defend either Professor Xavier's or Magneto's views before the other one himself. 10 XP When you quit your allegiance to either Professor Xavier or Magneto and take up the fight for the other one, or find a way to unify their respective positions. HAVOK & POLARIS 1 XP When you talk to others about your on-and-off relationship to Alex. 3 XP When you take or inflict emotional stress from or to Havok. 10 XP When you join, or take over shared leadership of a team with Havok, or the two of you quit your teams to spend time together. MAGNETO'S DAUGHTER 1 XP When you talk to others about your relationship to your father, Magneto. 3 XP When you inflict stress on Magneto, or help Magneto to recover from stress or trauma. 10 XP When you turn your back on your teammates to join Magneto, or defeat your father in combat. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafile Category: Mutant Category: Defenders for a Day Category: Marauders Category: Muir Island X-Men Category: Starjammers Category: The Twelve Category: X-Factor Category: X-Factor Investigations Category: X-Men